Crimson Eclipse
by Black Infinity
Summary: A failed spell by Dumbledore hurled Harry into another world where he grew up and married Squall, much to the disgust of his older brother Seifer.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VIII.

**Warning:** This story contains SLASH (male/male relationships). If this offends anyone, then do not read this story. This is a co-authored story.

**Authors:** jaymeaaron and Shinigami's Shadow

**Summary:** A failed spell by Dumbledore hurled Harry into another world where he grew up and married Squall, much to the disgust of his older brother Seifer.

**Crimson Eclipse**

**Chapter One**

Stormy eyes blinked against the harsh, bright lighting as Squall rejoined the land of consciousness. His head was fuzzy and he felt as if he had lost against a T-Rexsaur. 'What the hell happened?' his mind wondered. Glancing to the side of the bed, his eyes caught sight of a mop of dark hair nuzzled against his arm.

"Harry..." he murmured softly, causing the dark-haired boy to moan and shift in his sleep.

Why was Harry laying beside his bed instead of in it with him? Squall, for the life of him, could not fathom why he was just laying there.

"Harry," he repeated louder and the boy jerked awake.

Harry blinked owlishly for several moments until his eyes landed on Squall and narrowed dangerously. Squall could not remember doing anything to piss off the younger boy, but Harry did not grow angry over nothing.

"Squall, darling," the gunblade specialist shivered at the frosty words spilling from his lover's lips. "Would you care to explain to me just what the hell you and Seifer were thinking?"

The brunette gulped down the lump he felt forming in his throat and braved a quick look into his lover's eyes. He wished he hadn't at the look of disappointment he received. Honestly, he did not have an excuse for his actions. Seifer had challenged him and he accepted, never one to back down. He knew Seifer was Harry's older brother, but that did not change things. A challenge was a challenge, no matter whom issued it.

"Look, Lil Bit, I'm sorry, but your brother challenged me," he argued.

Harry visibility bristled at his words. "So you fought a battle with a maniac that wants to kill you simply because he challenged you?" Squall nodded dumbly, unsure of what he could say. "Are you a fucking idiot?" the smaller boy screamed, his face flushing red with anger.

Squall stared unsure of what to say as his head nodded subconsciously to the question. He had learned early on that it was best to smile and nod at his lover rather then speaking. He almost winced as he noticed the vein on Harry's forehead beginning to twitch with irritating. "Harry...luv?"

"Don't you 'Harry...luv' me!" Harry yelled. Harry reached and fisted his hands in Squall's shirt as he continued. "Do you realize how worried I was for the both of you? Do you even care that you and Seifer could both be dead now?"

Squall sat dumbfounded during his lover's rant. To be honest, he could not remember most of the fight with Seifer. He remembered Seifer cheating and slashing him across the face and him returning the favor, but that was all he remembered. However, looking into Harry's green, tear filled eyes, he knew it had to been bad. As angry as Harry was at the moment, Squall knew the anger was a mask to hide the fear he felt inside.

Letting his head fall to his chest, the chocolate haired man whispered, "I'm sorry, Harry. I was being stupid." However, he was not prepared for the weight that crashed into him or the arms that wrapped tightly around his waist.

"You're damn right you was being stupid," Harry said as he nuzzled his face into Squall's neck. "Sei was really mad and wanted to kill you."

Squall slid his arms around his lover and closed them tightly around his slender waist. He had not wanted to worry Harry, but when Seifer challenged him he had not been in the best state of mind. The blonde had caught him as he was leaving the Training Facility and tired from battling Harry's pet T-Rexsaur. Seifer had caught wind of Squall and Harry's little eloping stunt and had not liked it much.

'That's an understatement if I've ever heard one,' he thought sarcastically.

Glancing down at his small husband huddled against his chest and holding onto him tightly, Squall knew he should have refused Seifer's challenge. Seifer cared for one person and one person only, and that was his baby brother. He would kill anyone else without a second thought, but Harry was his world. They were brothers and the only family either of them had. Squall understood why Seifer protected his brother as much as he did, even though Squall was the usual target for Seifer's aggression.

Looking at his dark haired angel, Squall pressed a kiss to his soft curls and murmured, "I'm sorry, Lil Bit."

To anyone but Harry, Squall was still the cold bastard everybody perceived him as. Harry had always been different though. Squall tried pushing him away, but Harry would have none of it. He was stubborn, intelligent, sarcastic, loving, and vicious in battle. 'And Seifer thinks his brother needs him to protect him.' Squall snorted. Only fifteen years old and already a SEED; Harry was one of the youngest SEEDs in all of Garden.

"Hmmm... Squall?" Harry asked looking up with a cute pout. "Are you going to class today?"

Squall sighed and rubbed his husband's back. He did not know, honestly. He knew he needed to go or Quistis would have his ass for missing class. He did, however, want to spend time with Harry. His husband needed comfort now.

"Do you want me to skip and stay with you?" the stormy-eyed boy asked.

Harry laid his head against his husband's chest and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "If you want to miss class and ensure Quistis' wrath then go for it," he mumbled sleepily.

Squall scowled at the top of Harry's head. "That's not what I asked and you know it." Several moments passed and Harry's had not said anything. Feeling his irritation growing, Squall gripped Harry's shoulders in his hands and pushed the smaller back to where he could see his face. "Harry, I asked if YOU wanted me to stay with you today."

Green eyes stared into stormy gray ones and a sigh passed through his lips. "Of course, I want you with me today, but I don't want Quistis breathing down your neck for missing class."

The corner of Squall's lips quirked into a small smile and he pulled his husband into a soft, feathery kiss. "Then I'll stay with you today," he said as he pulled Harry back against his chest. "You're more important than some class."

**A/N:** Hey, you wonder readers! This is a new story, obviously, but the idea is not mine alone. A close friend and fellow writer of mine and I decided we would try co-authoring a story. Now, I know this chapter is short, but it's kind of to test the waters, so to speak. Let us know what you think. Well, until next we meet; cheers!


End file.
